Devices that store their value as a resistance such as memristors may be used in memory devices of a computing system to store data. Data stored may be retrieved from the memristor as a voltage is applied to it. The current detected may indicate either a relatively high resistive state or a relatively low resistive state. Each of these states includes a current associated with them and these currents are compared to a reference current to determine the state of the memristor.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.